Podróż do Bieguna Północnego/II/15
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część II | sekcja2=Rozdział XV | poprzedni=Rozdział XIV | następny=Rozdział XVI | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ PIĘTNASTY. Przejście północno-zachodnie. Nazajutrz Bell, Altamont i doktór, udali się do okrętu Porpoise. Drzewa było podostatkiem; dawniejsza szalupa od okrętu trzymasztowego, rozbita uderzeniem o lody, mogła dostarczyć głównych części do nowej. Cieśla wziął się więc natychmiast do roboty; trzeba było zbudować statek zdatny do żeglugi morskiej, a jednak dosyć lekki, aby można go było przenosić na saniach. W ostatnich dniach maja ociepliło się, termometr doszedł do punktu marznięcia wody. Wiosna wróciła na dobre tym razem, i trzeba było odrzucić zimowe odzienie. Deszcze padały częste, a śnieg zaczął wkrótce zamieniać się w strumienie, spadające kaskadami po każdej pochyłości gruntu. Hatteras nie mógł powściągnąć swego zadowolnienia, widząc na polach lodowych pierwsze oznaki odwilży. Wolne od lodów morze i dla niego było wolnością. Poprzednicy jego mogli się mylić lub nie mylić w mniemaniach swych o morzu podbiegunowem; co do niego, dowie się o tem wkrótce stanowczo. Powodzenie jego przedsięwzięcia zależało od tego. Raz wieczorem, po dniu dosyć ciepłym, w którym bardzo już widoczne były dowody topnienia lodów, Hatteras zaczął mówić o interesującem go w najwyższym stopniu morzu wolnem od lodów. Przytoczył cały szereg rozumowań dobrze mu znanych, a popierających mniemanie o morzu wolnem od lodu pod biegunem. Jak zwykle, tak i teraz doktór gorącym był stronnikiem tej teoryi, bo też wnioskom z niej czerpanym nie zbywało na trafności. — Widoczne jest, mówił, że skoro ocean uwalnia się z lodów przy zatoce Wiktoryi, to i część jego południowa wolna od nich będzie aż do Nowej Kornwalii i do kanału Królowej. Widzieli to Penny i Belcher i zapewne widzieli dobrze. — To samo i ja mniemam, odpowiedział doktór, i nic nie upoważnia do powątpiewania o dobrej wierze słynnych tych żeglarzy. Usiłowano wytłómaczyć ich zeznania, zwalając na zwodniczy obraz mirażu; ale oni zbyt stanowcze złożyli twierdzenie, żeby nie mieli być najzupełniej przekonani o tej rzeczy. — Tak też i ja o tem myślałem zawsze, rzekł Altamont mięszający się do rozmowy; wody podbiegunowe ciągną się nietylko na zachód, ale i na wschód. — W istocie, można to przypuszczać, odpowiedział Hatteras. — Należy to przypuszczać, mówił dalej Amerykanin; bo jeśli Penny i Belcher widzieli morze wolne od lodów na wybrzeżach Griunolu, to Morton porucznik Dra Kanne’go, widział je takież same w ciaśninie noszącej nazwisko tego śmiałego uczonego. — Nie jesteśmy na morzu Kanne’go, sucho odparł Hatteras, nie możemy zatem sprawdzić. — To przynajmniej można fakt przypuścić, rzekł Altamont. — Zapewne, rzekł doktór, pragnący uniknąć niepotrzebnych rozpraw. Zdaje się być prawdą co Altamont mówi; bo jeśli niema jakich wyjątkowych szczegółów w układzie lądów, to pod jedną i tą samą szerokością jeograficzną te same okazują się objawy fizyczne. To też ja wierzę w morze wolne od lodów tak dobrze na wschodzie jak i na zachodzie. — W każdym razie mało nas to obchodzi, rzekł Hatteras. — Nie powiedziałbym tego, odparł Amerykanin dotknięty umyślną obojętnością kapitana; mogłoby to mieć dla nas niejakie znaczenie. — A w jakimże to razie? proszę, zawołał Hatteras. — Gdy pomyślimy o powrocie. — O powrocie? wykrzyknął Hatteras, a któż o nim myśli? — Nikt, odpad Altamont, ależ przecie musimy się gdzieś zatrzymać, jak mi się zdaje. — A gdzieżto? zapytał Hatteras. Pierwszy to raz postawiono wprost to pytanie Amerykaninowi. Doktór byłby rękę oddał, żeby wstrzymać tę rozmowę. Ponieważ Altamont nie odpowiadał, kapitan zatem powtórzył swe pytanie. — Gdzież tedy, mówił z naciskiem. — Tam, dokąd dążymy, chłodno odpowiedział Amerykanin. — A któż to wie, wtrącił godzący sprawę doktór. — Utrzymuję zatem, rzekł Altamont, że jeśli w powrocie chcemy korzystać z wód podbiegunowych, moglibyśmy sprobować dostać się na zatokę Kanne’a, zkąd już prostsza droga do morza Baffińskiego. — Tak pan sądzisz? ironicznie zapytał kapitan. — Tak sądzę i przekonany jestem, że tą, jako najprostszą drogą wszyscy dążyć powinni na Ocean północny, jeśli on będzie kiedy dostępny. Zaprawdę, wielkiem jest odkrycie doktora Kanne! — Doprawdy? mruknął Hatteras, aż do krwi gryząc sobie wargi. — Tak, tak! mówił doktór, nie można temu zaprzeczyć, i każdemu sprawiedliwość oddać należy. — Tem więcej, ciągnął dalej uparty Amerykanin, że przed tym sławnym marynarzem nikt inny nie posunął się tak daleko na północ. — Zdaje mi się jednak, cedził Hatteras, że obecnie Anglicy są jeszcze dalej. — I Amerykanie! dodał Altamont. — Amerykanie? powtórzył Hatteras. — A któż ja jestem? z dumą odparł Altamont. — Pan jesteś, odpowiedział Hatteras tonem zaledwie powściąganym, pan jesteś człowiekiem który przypadkowi, równy jak nauce chce dać udział w sławie! Wasz kapitan amerykański daleko wprawdzie posunął się na północ, ale przypadek tylko... — Przypadek! zawołał Altamont, pan śmiesz utrzymywać że nie energii i nauce doktora Kanne świat zawdzięcza to odkrycie? — Ja utrzymuję, odrzekł Hatteras, że nazwisko doktora Kanne nie ma znaczenia w kraju, gdzie błyszczą imiona takich jak Parry, Franklin, Ross, Belcher i Penny podróżników — na tych morzach, gdzie Anglik Mac-Clure znalazł przejście północno-zachodnie... — Mac-Clure! żywo odparł Amerykanin, odmawiasz, panie Hatteras, przypadkowi wszelkiego udziału w sławie odkryć i jednocześnie wymieniasz to nazwisko? Czyż nie sam tylko przypadek mu pomógł? — Nie, zawołał Hatteras, zapalając się. Odwaga jego, wytrwałość z jaką przepędził cztery zimy wśród lodów... — Łatwo to zrobić, gdy nie można inaczej, odrzekł Amerykanin; nie mógł wracać, a w końcu porzucił swój okręt Investigator, by do Anglii powrócić. — Moi przyjaciele, mówił doktór... — Zresztą! ciągnął dalej Altamont, przerywając doktorowi, nie mówmy o osobach, lecz zobaczmy rezultaty. Mówisz pan o przejściu północno-zachodniem, które dotąd jeszcze nie jest bynajmniej wynalezione. Hatteras podskoczył do góry słysząc te wyrazy; nigdy jeszcze drażliwsza kwestya nie została poruszoną, pomiędzy dwiema narodowościami współzawodniczącemi ze sobą. Doktór jeszcze raz próbował swego pośrednictwa. — Mylisz się panie Altamont, rzekł on. — Nie mylę się i obstaję przy mem zdaniu, wołał z uporem zaciętym Amerykanin; przejście północno-zachodnie jeszcze nie jest wynalezione, wreszcie jeszcze nie przebyte, jeśli tak wolicie! Ani Mac-Clure, ani żaden inny żeglarz do dnia dzisiejszego, wypłynąwszy z ciaśniny Behringa, nie dostał się na morze Baffińskie. I rzeczywiście nie było co odpowiedzieć Amerykaninowi, bo fakt przezeń przytoczony był prawdziwy. Jednakże Hatteras powstał i rzekł. — Nie zniosę, aby w mojej obecności napadano na sławę angielskiego dowódzcy okrętu! — Nie zniesiesz pan! odpowiedział Amerykanin powstając także, ale fakta są, a władza twa za słaba aby je zniweczyć. — Mości panie! krzyknął Hatteras blady z gniewu. — Uspokójcie się moi przyjaciele, prosił doktór, toż przecie rozmawiamy o rzeczach naukę obchodzących. Poczciwy Clawbonny widział naukowy spór tam, gdzie była w grze nienawiść wzajemna Anglika i Amerykanina. — Pomówimy jeszcze o tych faktach, z groźbą zawołał Hatteras, nie słuchając już żadnych uwag. — l ja będę miał także co do powiedzenia, odparł Amerykanin. Johnson i Bell nie wiedzieli jak się mają zachować. — Panowie! zawołał doktór silnym głosem, pozwólcież mi mówić, żądam tego, fakta o których mowa znam tak dobrze jak wy, a nawet lepiej od was — a przyznacie, że mogę mówić o nich bezstronnie. — Tak! tak, zawołali razem Bell i Johnson, którzy zaniepokojeni obrotem tej sprzeczki, stanęli po stronie doktora. — Mów panie Clawbonny, rzekł Johnson, ci panowie wysłuchają cię a i my przytem czegoś się dowiemy. — Mów więc doktorze! powiedział Amerykanin. Hatteras zajął swe miejsce, dając znak że się zgadza, i założył ręce na piersiach. — Opowiem wam fakta jak najrzetelniej, mówił doktór, a wy możecie mnie poprawić moi bracia, jeśli przekręcę lub opuszczę szczegół jaki. — Znamy cię dobrze panie Clawbonny, rzekł Bell, możesz mówić bez obawy. — Oto jest karta mórz podbiegunowych, mówił doktór niosąc w ręku dowody mające decydować o sprawie; łatwo na niej dojdziemy jaką drogą płynął Mac-Clure i osądzimy rzecz całą. Doktór rozłożył na stole jednę z wybornych kart, wydanych z polecenia Admiralicyi, na których były oznaczone wszystkie odkrycia nowoczesne, dokonane w krajach północnych, a następnie tak mówić zaczął: — Wiecie, że w roku 1848 wystane zostały na ciaśninę Behringa dwa okręty: Herald z kapitanem Kellet, i Plover, którym dowodził starszy porucznik Moore, dla odszukania śladów Franklina; poszukiwania ich zostały bezowocnemi. W roku 1850 przyłączył się do nich Mac-Clure, dowódzca okrętu Investigator, na którym w 1849 roku odbywał podróż pod rozkazami kapitana Jakóba Rosa. Za nim na okręcie Enterprise płynął zwierzchnik jego kapitan Collinson; lecz wyprzedził go, a przybywszy do ciaśniny Behringa, oświadczył że nie chce dłużej czekać — że popłynie sam, na własną odpowiedzialność, i... czy słyszysz dobrze panie Altamont? — i wynajdzie Franklina, albo przejście północno-zachodnie. Altamont nie potwierdzał, ale też i nie przeczył. Dnia 5-go sierpnia 1850 r., mówił dalej doktór, skomunikowawszy się po raz ostatni ze statkiem Plover, puścił się na morza wschodnie, drogą prawie nieznaną. Patrzcie, zaledwie niektóre lady są tu na tej karcie oznaczone. Dnia 30 sierpnia młody oficer opłynął przylądek Bathurst; 6 września odkrył ziemię Baringa — wedle jego zdania stanowiącą część ziemi Banksa, dalej ziemię księcia Alberta. Następnie puścił się śmiało na wydłużoną ciaśninę pomiędzy dwiema temi wielkiemi wyspami, i nazwał ją cieśniną księcia Walii. Puśćcie się myślą za odważnym żeglarzem. Spodziewał się on wyjść tamtędy na zatokę Melville, którą i my przebywaliśmy, a nadzieja ta była uzasadnioną. Ale na końcu ciaśniny napotkał w lodach nieprzebytą zaporę. Wtedy to zatrzymany mimowolnie, Mac-Clure zimował z 1850 na 1851 r.; w tym czasie, robiąc wycieczki na ławicę lodową, zapewnił się o komunikacyi ciaśniny z zatoką Melville’a. — To prawda, rzekł Altamont, ale tej drogi przebyć nie zdołał. — Cierpliwości, rzekł doktór. Podczas tego zimowiska, oficerowie Mac Clure’a zwiedzali brzegi sąsiednie; Creswell ziemię Baringa, Haswelt kraj księcia Alberta na południu, a Wynniat przylądek Walkera na północy. W lipcu, jak skoro pierwsze lody puszczać zaczęły, Mac-Clure powtórnie usiłował wprowadzić swój okręt na zatokę Melville i już tylko o mil dwadzieścia był od niej; tylko o dwadzieścia mil, powtarzam! lecz wiatry zapędziły go na południe, czemu oprzeć się nie zdołał. Wtedy postanowił iść w dół ciaśniną księcia Walii i opłynąć ziemię Banksa, probując czy nie uda mu się na zachodzie to, czego nie mógł na wschodzie dokonać. Dnia 18-go mija przylądek Kelleta, 19-go przylądek księcia Alfreda, o dwa stopnie wyżej leżący. Po długich i uporczywych walkach z ogromnemi górami lodowemi, statek jego zamarzł na przejściu przy ziemi Banksa, właśnie przy samem już wejściu na szereg ciaśnin, prowadzących do morza Baffińskiego. — Ale nie zdołał ich przebyć. zauważył Altamont. — Poczekaj jeszcze panie Altamont; bądź tak cierpliwym jak Mac-Clure, który 26-go września obrał sobie pozycyę na zimowisko w zatoce Mercy, na północnym krańcu ziemi Banksa i tam pozostał aż do roku 1852. — Z nadejściem kwietnia, Mac-Clure miał już tylko na ośmnaście miesięcy zapasów żywności; jednakże niechciał wracać. Posuwa się naprzód, na saniach przebywa ciaśninę Banksa i przybywa na wyspę Melville’a. Idźmyż za nim. Spodziewał się on na tych wybrzeżach spotkać okręty Austina, wysłanego na jego spotkanie przez morze Baffińskie i ciaśninę Lankastra; 28-go kwietnia przybija do Przystani Zimowej (Winter-Harbour] w tym samym punkcie, w którym Parry zimował przed trzydziestu trzema laty. Lecz nie spotkał okrętów, tylko znalazł nasyp (cairn) a w nim dokument, z którego dowiedział się, że Mac-Clintock, pomocnik Austina przepływał tamtędy w roku zeszłym i odjechał. Niezrażony tem wszystkiem Mac-Clure, w tymże samym nasypie umieszcza nowy od siebie dokument, a w nim oznajmia swój zamiar powrócenia do Anglii przez północno-zachodnie przejście które odkrył przez ciaśninę Lankastra i morze Baffińskie. Jeśli potem nie słyszano już o nim, to dlatego, że został zapędzonym na północ, lub na zachód od wyspy Melville’a. Następnie, jeszcze niezrażony przeciwnościami powraca do zatoki Mercy, dla odbycia trzeciego już zimowiska z r. 1852 na 1853. — Nigdy nie wątpiłem o jego męztwie, tylko o powodzeniu, rzekł Amerykanin. — Idźmy za nim dalej, mówił doktór. W marcu w skutek bardzo ostrej zimy, a przeto zupełnego braku zwierzyny, musiano zwykłą racyę osady zmniejszyć o jedną trzecią część. Mac-Clure postanowił odesłać do Anglii połowę swych ludzi, bądź przez morze Baffińskie, bądź przez rzekę Mackensie i zatokę Hudsońską; druga połowa osady, miała Investigator’a odprowadzić do Europy. Wybrał ludzi mniej silnych i zdrowych, którymby zaszkodzić mogło czwarte zimowisko. Już przygotowano wszystko do ich odjazdu oznaczonego nadzień 15-go kwietnia, gdy wtem 6-go kwietnia Mac-Clure chodząc po lodzie ze swym porucznikiem Creswelem, spostrzegł przybiegającego od strony północnej jakiegoś człowieka, dającego znaki. Człowiekiem tym był porucznik Pim z okrętu Herald, porucznik tegoż samego kapitana Kelleta, którego przed dwoma laty zostawił w ciaśninie Behringa, jak to już wspomniałem poprzednio. Kellet doszedłszy do Winter-Harbour, znalazł pismo Mac-Clure’a, a dowiedziawszy się tym sposobem że tenże przebywa w Zatoce Mercy, wysłał doń swego porucznika Pima. Z porucznikiem przybył oddział marynarzy z Heralda, pomiędzy któremi znajdował się podchorąży okrętu francuzkiego, niejaki pan Bray, służący jako ochotnik w sztabie kapitana Kelleta. Temu spotkaniu zapewne nie zechcesz pan zaprzeczyć. — Bynajmniej, odpowiedział Altamont. — Zobaczmyż teraz co się później stało i czy rzeczywiście nie zdołano przebyć tego przejścia północno-zachodniego. Proszę zwrócić uwagę na to, że jeśli do odkryć kapitana Parry dodamy odkrycia Mac-Clure’a, wypadnie że północne wybrzeże Ameryki opłynięte zostało. — Ale to nie jeden okręt zrobił, odpowiedział Altamont. — Tak, ale jeden i tenże sam człowiek. Idźmy dalej. Mac-Clure poszedł odwiedzić kapitana Kelleta na wyspie Melville’a; w dwunastu dniach przebył on przestrzeń stu siedmdziesięciu mil, dzielącą zatokę Mercy od Winter-Harbour. Umówił się z dowódzcą Heralda, że mu przyśle swych chorych i powrócił do swego okrętu. Każdy inny na miejscu Mac-Clure’a sądziłby, że już aż nadto zrobił; lecz nieustraszony młodzieniec chciał jeszcze poprobować losu. Wtedy, i na to właśnie zwracam szczególniejszą waszą uwagę, wtedyto powtarzam, porucznik z jego okrętu Creswell, w towarzystwie chorych i nieudolnych z osady Ivestigatora wyszedł z zatoki Mercy, dotarł do Winter-Harbour, a ztamtąd odbywszy po lodach podróż czterysta siedmdziesiąt mil wynoszącą, 2-go czerwca przybył na wyspę Beechey, a kilka dni później z dwunastoma swemi ludźmi wsiadł na pokład okrętu Phenix. — Na którym i ja podówczas służyłem, rzekł Johnson, pod rozkazami kapitana Inglefield i z nim powróciliśmy do Anglii. — A 7-go października 1853 r., mówił dalej doktór, Creswell przybył do Londynu, przebywszy wprzód całą przestrzeń leżącą pomiędzy ciaśniną Behringa i przylądkiem Farewell. — Jakżeż tedy, rzekł Hatteras, jeśli kto przybędzie jedną stroną, a wypłynie drugą, czy to się nazywa że przeszedł? — Tak, odpowiedział Altamont, ale po przejściu czterystu siedmdziesięciu mil po lodach. — I cóż to znaczy? — Właśnie w tem rzecz cała, odpowiedział Amerykanin. Czy okręt Mac-Clure’a przebył to przejście? — Nie, odrzekł doktór, po czwartem zimowisku, Mac-Clure był przymuszonym zostawić go wśród lodów. — W podróżach morskich, odparł Altamont, okręt, a nie człowiek przechodzi. Jeśli kiedykolwiek będzie można przebyć przejście północno-zachodnie, to z pewnością na okręcie, a nie na saniach. Okręt zatem musi odbyć tę podróż, lub w braku okrętu, szalupa. — Szalupa! wykrzyknął Hatteras, przenikając z tych słów, myśl Amerykanina. — Panie Altamont, wtrącił pospiesznie doktór, dziecinne, błahe stawiasz wyróżnieniu, i w tym względzie wszyscy musimy ci odmówić słuszności. — O to u was nie trudno, moi panowie, odpowiedział Amerykanin, jesteście czterej przeciw mnie jednemu. To mi jednak nie przeszkodzi zachować moje zdanie. — Zachowaj je więc, zawołał Hatteras, i tak, aby go więcej nikt z nas nie słyszał. — A jakież pan masz prawo, w ten sposób przemawiać do mnie? spytał Amerykanin zapalczywie. — Mam moje prawa dowódzcy, odpowiedział Hatteras gniewnie. — Czyż ja jestem pod twemi rozkazami? odparł Altamont. — Bezwątpienia! i biada ci jeśli... Doktór, Bell i Johnson wdali się między nich w samą porę; dwaj przeciwnicy mierzyli się wzrokiem. Doktorowi serce się ściskało. Po kilku wyrazach perswazyi, Altamont pogwizdując narodową pieśń swoją „Yankee Doodle“ rzucił się na swe posłanie i czy spał, czy nie, ale już więcej nic nie mówił. Hatteras wyszedł z namiotu i zaczął chodzić wielkim krokiem; dopiero w godzinę później powrócił i także się położył, nie wyrzekłszy ani słowa.